Kids will be kids, right?
by screaminheathen69
Summary: Teal'c introduces Vala to 'Star Wars'. Silliness ensues.


Summary: Teal'c introduces Vala to 'Star Wars'. Silliness ensues.

Notes: My son and I were dueling, (Okay, playing with our toy light-sabers) and my muse started in with the 'OH! OH! I have an idea!'.

Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me here is the silly little plot-bunny that just wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I shot at it.

* * *

KIDS WILL BE KIDS, RIGHT?

By screaminheathen69

* * *

Carter and Daniel had been up all night.

Again.

SG-16 had brought back yet another shiny Ancient Thingamabob, and, as per usual, the SGC's resident uber-geeks had been unable to resist the temptation to study it. At length.

You'd think that they'd never seen a shiny Ancient Thingamabob before or something.

In fact, they'd been so caught up in it, they missed the team movie night. (Daniel realised this little factoid at about three AM. He was reasonably certain that he'd be listening to Vala whine about it for at least a week.) But, hey, cool Thingamabob to study, right? So what's a little whining?

They were about twelve hours in, now, and they were both getting a bit punchy. (They could tell it had been twelve hours by the fact that they were on their twelfth pot of coffee.) They hadn't made much progress, but they were both too stubborn to give up.

"Told ya they'd still be here." Daniel and Sam looked up to see Mitchell and Dr. Lam standing in the door. Carolyn was making a face as she dug a five dollar bill out of her pocket and grudgingly handed it to Cam.

"Can't believe I was dumb enough to take that bet."

Cam grinned as he held the fiver up to the light. "Well, I do know my team."

She shot him a dirty look. "So do I. Which would be why I can't believe I was dumb enough to take the bet."

Sam was staring at them with bloodshot eyes. "Hi guys. What time is it?"

Cam glanced at his watch. "Eight thirty seven. AM, if you're wondering."

Sam shot Daniel a bug-eyed look. "Oh, crap! We have a briefing at oh nine hundred!"

Daniel sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Oh well. At least we aren't going off-world today."

Sam slumped into her chair. "True. Maybe I can sneak off and take a nap after the briefing." She took a sip from the cup of coffee Daniel handed her. "Oh! We missed movie night, didn't we?"

Cam laughed and waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. The rest of us went ahead without you."

Daniel decided Sam had the right idea and slumped into a chair of his own. "What'd you end up watching?"

Cam started chuckling. Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Teal'c decided that it was high time that Vala was introduced the wonder that is 'Star Wars'."

"Yeah. He started with Episode I. We left about half way through Episode II," Cam said, still chuckling.

"What did she think of it?" Daniel asked, wondering to himself how many times his Jaffa buddy had seen the movies. Several dozen, now, if he wasn't mistaken. The term 'uber-fan' definitely applied.

Carolyn grinned. "She said it was the most entertaining thing she'd seen since Cam introduced her to 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'." (Cam was a _huge_ fan. Even had a BTVS poster hanging in his locker.)

Daniel grunted. He really meant to laugh, but he was just too damn tired. "So where-" He trailed off as they all heard odd sounds coming from the hall. There was a sort of humming noise, and the sound of plastic striking plastic. Repeatedly.

Cam leaned into the hall to see what the hubbub was, and had to jerk back to keep from being bowled over. The four of them leaned out after the two figures in black were past the door.

Teal'c and Vala were dueling. With toy light-sabers. (Teal'c had Obi-Wan's. Vala had Luke's.) They were fighting away, the usually stoic Jaffa sporting a huge grin, Vala spinning around with the grace that she let show occasionally, laughing and taunting Teal'c all the while. "You'll never take me alive, you evil Sith Lord you!"

Several airmen had to duck and cover to keep from getting smacked upside the head by plastic laser death.

They disappeared around the corner, the sound of laughter echoing back up the hallway. Cam, Sam, Daniel and Carolyn watched them go, all in varying states of disbelief, shock, and downright flabbergastedness.

"Apparently, Teal'c decided to show Vala his toy collection," Daniel said, wide eyed.

"Guess so," said Sam.

"You _are_ gonna pull all the security camera footage so's we can send a copy to General O'Neill, right?" asked Cam.

"Oh, you know it," said Sam, grinning evily.

"You're gonna loop it all together and show it at the base Christmas party, aren't you?" asked Carolyn, eyebrow quirked.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other, then turned innocent faces back to their friends. "Now, would we do that?"

"Yup," said Cam.

"Absolutely," said Carolyn.

"You can't help yourselves," said Cam.

"Kids will be kids, right?" said Carolyn. Daniel and Sam just grinned huge toothy grins and made with more of the innocent face. Didn't fool anybody, but they made with the innocent face.

As Sam and Daniel headed to the briefing, she knew she was going to have to get Jack to come to the Christmas party. She was going to have _so_ much fun with this...

* * *

_Questions? Comments?_

_'To thee no star be dark...'_


End file.
